


A First Taste of Winter

by stormoftara



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Probably not very lore compliant, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: Agent 4 (Monika) shows Agent 8 (Taky) snow for the first time.





	A First Taste of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I dunno if it snows in Splatoon? Probably not? But in any case here is my HC about snow and water in general. Inklings can survive in small amounts of water like a light drizzle or snow, but not like a downpour of rain. I mean the atmosphere has water in it naturally, it's not like poison. It just disintegrates them if there is too much, since they are so porous.
> 
> Also these are my OCs, I don't read the manga or anything like that so these are just my own characters. Monika is Agent 4, a spunky excitable inkling. Taky is Agent 8, a more reserved octoling who is very competitive but still likes to have fun. They are dating and also live together at Monika's house. There is a whole story behind them meeting and also what Agent 3 is up to, but maybe I'll post about that some other time. In the meantime just enjoy this silly fluff okay bye.
> 
> Oh PS, those of you who follow me for Osomatsu san fanfics, I'm not stopping those, I've been writing Oso-san stuff for over a year straight I want to write other things from time to time, but those fics aren't going to be stopping. I'm not counting on anyone really reading this anyway it's just for fun.

“Taky!! Taky Taky Taky!!” A very loud voice called out to Taky, who tried her best to ignore the loud shouting. Monika was almost always excited about something. Normally something that was incredibly mundane or otherwise unimportant. Not that Taky ever dismissed her, but it was so very early and so very cold. Taky pulled the covers over her head, burrowing deeper into bed.

“Taky!! You have to get up! You! Have! To! See!” Now the loud yelling was accompanied by rapid shaking on her shoulder. 

“I'm up.” Taky stuck her head out from her blanket burrito.

“Taky! It snowed last night! You have to see!” Monika jumped up and down with a huge smile taking over her face.

“Snow?” Taky sat up, rubbing her eyes. She clearly wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Oh well. But what exactly was snow? After coming to the surface, she kept learning all sorts of new things, it was a bit exciting.

“Yeah! It's like rain but cold!” Monika jumped around in a circle before grabbing Taky's hand. “C'mon get up sleepyhead!”

“I don't know what could be exciting about cold rain…” Taky allowed herself to be pulled from the warm comfort of her bed. Rain literally made them melt. It being cold would just make the experience more miserable, right?

“Get dressed! And put on your boots! And these gloves! Oh this hat would look cute on you…” Monika went through Taky's closet, picking out clothes and throwing them her way. Well that made her life easier, she didn't have to pick out an outfit. She pulled on the clothes, feeling a bit strange to be so completely covered. Normally she preferred less restrictive clothes, made it easier to move. Well this would be good protection from the icky cold rain, at least. 

“Looking good! Are you ready for the snow?” Monika giggled to herself, so antsy she couldn't stand still.

“I guess.” Taky shrugged.

“Yay!” Monika grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the front door. She threw it open and a burst of cold air hit Taky in the face. Then she got a good look at the world outside.

Taky took a few steps forward, her jaw hanging open. Everything was white, like the world had been covered in ink. This wasn't ink though, it was completely different. It was light and fluffy looking, almost like the feathers on seagulls. What in the world?

“Snow!” Monika shouted, bending down and scooping up a handful before throwing it the air. She turned and looked back at Taky. “Hehe. You look so cute right now.”

Taky blushed. Monika was always making fun of her! It wasn't her fault that the surface world was so fascinating. Underground she never saw anything as magical as this. Underground… everything had been about combat training and war and…

Now she didn't have to think about those things anymore. This was a carefree happy life with no worries. This sort of freedom was exhilarating! Taky picked up a handful of the snow herself, grinning as her hand grew cold. It really was cold rain! 

“Hey, Monika?” Taky suddenly got a sneaky idea. She got her girlfriend to look at her, and lobbed the snow in her hand in her direction.

“Hey!” Monika got hit in the arm with the flying snow. “You should've told me you wanted a snowball fight!” Monika bent down to gather more snow.

A snowball fight? Was that the name of this game? It reminded Taky of turf wars. Well in that case, she was going to win! She quickly gathered up some snow, forming it into a ball. 

Before she had a chance to throw it, Monika was already prepared with her own snowball. She threw it in Taky's direction, but she dodge rolled out of the way, lobbing her snowball back at Monika.

“Oof!” A direct hit! “Hey no fair using your dualie skills!” Monika pouted. 

“Hey, maybe if you used dualies you could get out of B rank.” Taky teased, bending down to gather more snow. 

“Roller are the best!” Monika shouted, suddenly charging towards Taky.

“What? Hey!” Taky was thrown off guard as Monkia barreled into her, knocking them both down into the snow. “I don't think that's how snowball fights work!”

“That's how I roll!” Monika giggled, helping Taky back to her feet. 

They continued their little snow battle until the yard was a trampled mess and they both were freezing and exhausted. It wasn't clear who had won the fight, or even if there was a winner to a snowball fight at all, but the experience had been very enjoyable anyway.

“That was fun!” Monika declared as they headed back inside to warm up. “I'll go make us some tea, kay?”

“Okay.” Taky started taking off her slightly wet clothes to hang up to dry. It really had been a lot of fun. The surface world never ceased to amaze her with the wonders it possessed. A smile crossed her face as she wondered what might happen next. She couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
